warcraft_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Freed Justine
Freed Justine is a Knight of the Rebel Alliance and the leader of the Thunder God Tribe, one of the Alliance's strongest teams as well as Laxus Dreyar's elite bodyguards. Profile and Stats Name: Freed Justine Alias: Dark Freed Age: 20-21 Race: Human Gender: Male Height: 177 cm (5'10") Weight: 71 kg (156.5 lbs.) Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Light Green Occupation: Knight Affiliation: Rebel Alliance Status: Alive Love Interest (s): Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: Weapons: Sword First Appearance: Voice Actor: John Burgmeier Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': City Block level | Multi-City Block level *'Speed': Hypersonic | At least Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman | At least Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class MJ | Class TJ *'Durability': City Block level | Small Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Melee and up to a Dozen Meters with Swordplay and Dark Écriture, Several Kilometers with Jutsu Shiki *'Intelligence': Gifted Key: Base | Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow Appearance Freed is a slim man of average height with waist-length light-green hair; his bangs are brushed to one side, covering the majority of the right side of his face, as well as a pair of thin strands jutting out backwards from the sides of his head, both shaped like lightning bolts. His hair is gathered at the end and tied in a short ponytail. Freed's eyes are greenish blue; beneath the left one lies a small beauty mark. In addition, Freed possesses prominent eyelashes. His green Fairy Tail Mark is located on the back of his left hand. The most distinctive piece of Freed's outfit is his knee-length double-breasted coat, which possesses a wide collar, large lighter-colored cuffs decorated by a darker line on the back part, and edges adorned by two, thin golden lines each. The buttons closing said coat are four; the coat itself has been shown in two different colors on different occasions: red and black. Over it, around Freed's waist, is a pair of buckled belts, attached to which, on his left hip, is his sword. Underneath, he wears a simple, light-colored shirt with large cuffs and a mildly high collar, mostly obscured by other pieces of his clothing, among which a light cravat tie around his neck, with the lower part tucked inside the coat, this until the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, in which it was momentarily shown with its ruffled edges out before being subsequently returned to its former look. Freed's attire is completed by a pair of loose light-colored pants tucked inside simple boots, each sporting a line of small buttons on their respective outer sides. His clothes, together with his physical features, make him resemble a French nobleman from the Enlightenment period. Personality Freed is the most collected and tranquil member of the Thunder God Tribe; while the three members were rarely ever seen in the Guild, Freed remained the most distant between all of them, preferring to be both emotionally and physically detached from his guildmates and the goings on of the Guild. This calm demeanor allows Freed to remain seemingly emotionless even while his teammates are expressing emotions relatively dissimilar to his. Initially, he saw Laxus Dreyar as his only comrade, being willing to renounce Fairy Tail in order to follow his ideals. Although extremely dedicated to Laxus' will, which placed him at odds with his guildmates, Freed has also shown to care for the well-being of his "former" friends and comrades even before his reconciliation with the guild, as he questioned Laxus when ordered to kill his comrades, despite eventually resolving to comply with what he said, even if that path "led to Hell". In spite of this attitude, Freed has a soft spot for others and can be quite emotional at times. Though it had been hinted at, once Freed lost the will to fight against Mirajane, he burst into tears of regret over being forced to harm his guildmates against his will, revealing his caring side. Even so, Freed's loyalty to his "commander" had trumped all other emotions, showing great strength of character for being able to go against one's own emotions. After said event, he, alongside the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, seems to have grown far kinder, optimistic and more attached to his guildmates, being seen much more often in the Guild. Although Freed's sexuality has never been explicitly stated, he has shown some homosexual tendencies, such as staring at naked 3D pictures of three men, namely Eve Tearm, Hibiki Lates, and Ren Akatsuki. Freed claimed to be shy when it comes to insufficiently dressed women (especially those donning revealing bikinis), blushing and becoming unable to fight if pitted against one or more of such opponents. This, however, was simply just a ruse to cover for his deliberate defeat, as hinted by Bickslow. Above all else, Freed is an honor-bound man, and when he feels indebted to someone he will go out of his way to repay that debt, even if it goes against his own personal interests. Freed also seems to strongly believe in the rules imposed by his Jutsu Shiki, using it in the battle of Fairy Tail, where he created barriers and other various enchantments. He is shown to be willing to brutally torture anyone who breaks his rules and "cheats", stating he would "subject them to a fate worse than death", though that was before his reconciliation with the Guild. Moreover, he would never break his own rules. History Plot Powers and Abilities Dark Écriture: Freed's primary Magic, which allows him to write runes in the air, either with his sword or his own fingers. Such runes, depending on what is written, will have different effects. Dark Écriture, a form of Letter Magic, comes in as an extremely useful form of Magic, with the runes being used ranging from offensive ones, which can inflict excruciating pain unto a person, making it impossible for them to fight back, or even infuse them with specific feelings, to those capable of changing Freed's own appearance, to make him more formidable in combat or grant him added advantages and capabilities. Dark Écriture seems to be related to Freed's right eye, which was shown taking on a dark color during some instances in which he made use of this Magic. "Écriture" is French for "Writing", in reference to the Magic's nature and, perhaps, to Freed's own appearance. *'Teleportation': Freed is able to teleport by turning his body into runes; such runes float in the air and travel to the desired location, where they unite to form Freed's body once more. *'Dark Écriture: Pain': By inscribing runes onto his opponents, Freed can inflict immense pain upon them. This spell can be used repeatedly to maximize the inflicted pain, with him slashing the enemy many times in rapid succession, and can also be employed as a long-range attack, with the written runes being sent flying at the opponent in small groups. *'Dark Écriture: Fear': By inscribing runes onto his target, Freed instills the emotion of fear into his target, causing them to lose their courage. *'Dark Écriture: Suffering': By inscribing runes onto his target, Freed causes the affected person to undergo severe pain. This spell has similar effects to Dark Écriture: Pain. *'Dark Écriture: Death': Though never seen, this spell, based on its name, likely causes death. *'Dark Écriture: Wings': By inscribing runes onto himself, Freed attains a pair of rune-composed wings. **'Flight': Through the use of such wings, Freed becomes capable of flying with great agility and maneuverability. **'Enhanced Speed': Freed's wings allow him to move around in the air at high speed, as shown when he was able to momentarily dodge some of Mirajane's attacks and even to briefly leave her behind while she was in her Satan Soul form. *'Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow': By inscribing runes onto himself, Freed's upper body becomes covered in a dark armor, complete with large shoulder pads and a helmet with a menacing appearance; Freed's hair becomes slicked back and protrudes from the opening in the helmet. **'Immense Speed': While in this form, Freed is capable of rushing at his opponents with a great rate of speed, to the extend that Rustyrose wasn't able to avoid his onslaught. **'Electric Shockwave': In such a state, Freed has shown himself capable of producing a large, electric orb from his right hand, which he employs in melee, rushing towards the target and striking them at close range. *'Dark Écriture: Destruction': A spell which is more like a powerful melee attack, Freed rushes towards his opponent with his sword sheathed and his right hand on its hilt, and then rapidly unsheathes the weapon and slashes the opponent, dealing them a great amount of damage. *'Dark Écriture: Reflect': By inscribing runes into the air, Freed can reflect an incoming projectile back at the attacker. As it was only used once, the extent of its reflecting power is unknown. *'Dark Écriture: Slay': Freed quickly slashes the target, causing heavy damage to both the target and the ground below. Jutsu Shiki: Also a form of Letter Magic, Jutsu Shiki revolves around the use of the very same runes which Freed employs with his Dark Écriture; this form of Magic allows him to erect Magical barriers in the form of rune enchantments in a given area, preventing those inside it from exiting. Each enchantment possesses specific "rules" to it, which are freely set by Freed, and which must be complied with in order for the ones trapped inside to leave the barrier. Escape is otherwise impossible, with the rules being "absolute", and even an immensely powerful Mage such as Makarov Dreyar is incapable of breaking them. While taking quite a long time to cast and thus being almost useless in actual combat, if given the right time and planned carefully, Jutsu Shiki can be extremely useful and helpful, being ideal for setting up traps, and having been one of the main aspects of Laxus Dreyar's plan to take over Fairy Tail, which was held in check and had most of its members defeated, with the comrades fighting each other to escape the enchantments, simply through Freed's use of it. This seems to be a very advanced form of Magic, as Makarov went on to describe Freed as having become very powerful due to its use. However, due to Jutsu Shiki not being dynamic as Dark Écriture, the barriers created with it can be, with some effort and given some time, undone, either by someone adept at languages and writing, or simply by someone who has witnessed Jutsu Shiki being cast different times. Expert Swordsman Specialist: Even without his Magic, Freed can fight proficiently with his sword, having displayed excellent swordsmanship. His slashes possess both incredible speed and accuracy, as evident through his flawless use of the sword when writing his runes, even in rapid succession. His skill is great enough for him to slash clean through a tornado, an intangible phenomenon, as shown from him bifurcating Alzack Connell's Tornado Shot in a single slash with ease, at the same time demonstrating very agile and acrobatic motions. Enhanced Durability: Freed has displayed a considerable amount of physical durability, having proven himself capable of enduring several hits from Mirajane while she was employing her Satan Soul and continued to battle her, seemingly without consequences. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Great Magic Power: Weaknesses *Jutsu Shiki requires preparation to construct across a sufficiently large range, due to its nature as a trap-type magic. *The runes which compose "Jutsu Shiki" can also be negated via magic if successfully deciphered by a skilled enough individual. Equipment Sword: Freed carries a sword that closely resembles a rapier, which has the Fairy Tail symbol carved onto the hilt. He uses it for both melee combat and for writing the runes of his Magic, wherein it functions as a pen of sorts. Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Rebel Alliance Members